Arthur Capell, 1st Baron Capell of Hadham
Arthur Capell, 1st Baron Capell of Hadham'''The variant spelling "Capel" is frequent in the historical sources. (20 February 1608 – 9 March 1649) was an English politician who sat in the House of Commons from 1640 until 1641 when he was raised to the peerage as Baron Capell. He supported the Royalist cause in the English Civil War and was executed on the orders of parliament in 1649. Life .]] Capell was the only son of Sir Henry Capell, of Rayne Hall, Essex, and his wife Theodosia Montagu, daughter of Sir Edward Montagu of Boughton House, Northamptonshire. He was educated at Queens' College, Cambridge. In April 1640, he was elected Member of Parliament for Hertfordshire in the Short Parliament and was re-elected MP for Hertfordshire for the Long Parliament in November 1640. At first he supported the opposition to Charles's arbitrary government, on 5 December 1640 he delivered the "Petition from the county of Hertfordshire" outlining grievances against the King with Capell continuing to criticise the King and the Kings advisers right through to the summer of 1641. In June 1641 in an effort to raise additional revenue reduced the price of baronies from £400 to £350, and Arthur Capell was raised to the peerage by the title of '''Baron Capell of Hadham, in the County of Hertford, on the 6 August 1641. Capell was openly allying himself with the King's cause by early 1642, on which side his sympathies were engaged. On the outbreak of the war he was appointed lieutenant-general of Shropshire, Cheshire and North Wales, where he rendered useful military services, and later was made one of the Prince of Wales's councillors, and a commissioner at the Treaty of Uxbridge in 1645. He attended the queen in her flight to France in 1646, but disapproved of the prince's journey thither, and retired to Jersey, subsequently aiding in the king's escape to the Isle of Wight. Capell was one of the chief Royalist leaders in the second Civil War, but met with no success, and on the 27 August 1648, together with Lord Norwich, he surrendered to Fairfax at Colchester on promise of quarter for life. cites: S. R. Gardiner History of the Civil War, iv, 206; also article on Thomas Fairfax by C.H. Firth in the Dictionary of National Biography This assurance was afterwards interpreted as not binding the civil authorities, and his fate for some time hung in the balance. He succeeded in escaping from the Tower, but was again captured, was condemned to death by parliament on 8 March 1649, and was beheaded together with the Duke of Hamilton and Lord Holland. The next day, after the execution his heart was removed and placed in a silver casket which was eventually presented to Charles II. Works Capell wrote Daily Observations or Meditations: Divine, Morall, published with some of his letters in 1654, and reprinted, with a short life of the author, under the title Excellent Contemplations, in 1683. Family Capell married Elizabeth Morrison, daughter and heir of Sir Charles Morrison of Cassiobury, Hertfordshire, who brought the estate into his family. They had four daughters and five sons, the eldest Arthur being created Earl of Essex at the Restoration. Footnotes References * * * ;Attribution * Further reading * * Category:1608 births Category:1649 deaths Category:Barons in the Peerage of England Category:Cavaliers Category:People executed under the Interregnum (England) by decapitation Category:People from Essex executed by decapitation Arthur Category:English MPs 1640 (April) Category:English MPs 1640–48 Category:17th-century English writers Category:Prisoners in the Tower of London